When a camera with speech recognition capabilities is used by a consumer, the camera responds to user inquiries and operating commands by virtue of the spoken word. This capability is known in prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,079 by Hoshino et. al. This type of camera, although allowing for remote operation, does not permit proper verification of certain spoken words. For example, if the camera zoom function is executed remotely through a voice command, the camera will respond, however, the user has no way of verifying the composition of the image being captured by the camera. The above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,079 discloses a visible display that displays symbols illustrating the function that is performed in response to the commands, such as a "1" for zoom and the like.
Although the presently known and utilized camera with voice recognition is satisfactory, it is not without drawbacks. The prior art cameras do not actually display the physical results of the camera operations performed in response to the commands so as to permit user verification of the commands.